Let us be
by amoon
Summary: Spencer:”Okay but I’m still wearing my work suit” Ashley:”Yeah I know and you look so good in it” Spencer blushed and turned her head to the game when Ashley said:”So where do you want to go?” New Chapter is Up, please R
1. Spencer

**Hey guys this is my first fiction please be honest and thanks.**

**I want to thank my dear friend for helping me (Thank u W) and orgy123 for everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of nowhere Tom lynch owns it (lucky him). All I have is spashley love from all my heart.**

**Summary: Spencer & her two brothers moved to LA for a new start and even if nobody know this but Spencer and Ashley have **

**history written all over them.**

**Characters:**

**Ashley: Rockstar – 24 – gay – not into relations.**

**Kyla: Ashley's best friend – 24 – straight – Party organizer.**

**Raife: formal rockstar – 50 – currently traveling around the world with his wife.**

**Spencer: Personal Assistant for Aiden – 23 – almost workaholic.**

**Clay: Physics teacher – 26 – married without children.**

**Glen: High school student – 17 – recovering from a drug problem.**

**Chelsea: Clay's wife – 25 – Artist.**

**Aiden: Lawyer of Ashley's family – 28 – straight.**

**Madison: High school student – 17 – Head cheerleader – mean to Glen.**

**Chapter one**

**Spencer?**

**Ashley's POV**

It's just one o'clock in the afternoon and I'm so tired from all the photo shooting, meetings, and the so many blah blahs in my rockstar-kind of life.

Well, at least now I can understand more my dear father and his old mighty lifestyle. All I need now is to relax and maybe talk to my best

friend Kyla, who I haven't talked to her for awhile, if you think that a good friendship is hard to find in a rockstar life maybe you should think

about relationships because the number of relations I had since I became rockstar is almost none. I don't count one night stands or

anything like it. Calling Kyla …..Voice mail I hate voice mail my voice is not for voice mail. So I get up take a shower and go to sleep.

Sleeping…

**Spencer's POV**

OMG so much work. I hate it sometimes I just started working two months ago. I know I'm a hardworking person and I love that about me,

but my family and friends hate it because they don't get to see or talk to me that much, but so what if I didn't have fun for awhile and my

boss Aiden wants me to meet his new girlfriend (k….something).Me and Aiden are really close we almost grow up together always been

there for each other and if he wants me to meet his (k….something) that means she means something for him, that's .So I'm suppose to

meet her for lunch 1:30 Monday ..Which is in like 15 minutes, OMG I always forget my lunch so what's new?

**Ashley's POV**

Damn phones, Damn ringtones okay OK I'm officially awake it's Kyla.

A: "what?"

K: "hey sleeping beauty"

A: "hey you annoying noise when I sleep"

K: "awwww… I love you too"

A: "whatever where were you when I was calling?"

K: "Just talking to my lovely boyfriend"

A: "ugh….someone new?"

K: "no…more than a month, my best friend"

A: "Oh yeah the lawyer"

K: "Oh Yeah as in your new family lawyer"

A: "what?"

K: "come on Ashley you must have known about that"

A: "I so didn't know… No wait … I guess someone told me someday something that but I didn't care enough to remember"

K: "Ashley I told you...your agent told you….your father & your mother asked you about it, but mostly it was me, meeeee"

A: "Sorry!"

K: " Whatever, you must meet him he is really something"

A: "Oh no"

K: "What does that means?"

A: "Nothing"

K: "it better be, so I'm meeting his P.A. today"

A: "Why? Do you need an appointment to meet him?"

K: "very funny Ashley and no, it just because she is his best friend and they are very close like brother and sister, so that means he really

like me"

A: "so how close are they?"

K: "close enough to make Aiden laugh when I asked him the same question"

A: "and what did he say?"

K: "he said that there is no way that Spencer likes him"

A: _Spencer_ "So what are you doing?"

K: "I'm waiting for her in the café she's late ... Oh wait there she is. Okay I have to go to, take care, bye... Hey Spencer over here" call ended

_So it's Spencer._


	2. Rock on Davies

**Thanks for everyone who read and review. So I don't own south of nowhere and thank you W and orgy123.**

**Chapter two**

**Rock on Davies**

**Spencer's POV**

Okay there she is, she doesn't look upset or anything like it and that's good. She's pretty and looks sane enough to go with Aiden.

S: "Hey, I'm Spencer sorry for being late"

K: "Hey I know, I'm kyla and don't worry about, I was starving so I ordered water If you don't mind"

S: " That's okay, It's just I always forget to eat, so let's order!"

We both order different kind of salads & we talk while waiting.

S: "So you and Aiden!"

K: "Yeah what about that?"

S: "How did you two meet?"

K:"He's still refusing to tell anyone that story?"

S: "No, come on he's Aiden of course he tried to make up a story but I knew better not to believe him"

K: "You know when Aiden looks like a cute goofball"

S: "So you basically saw Aiden in his true form and went out with him?"

K: "Yes I did, I just couldn't resist a man who listens to (kiss the girl) for a half an hour in his formal suit "

S: **laughing** "Why did he do that?"

K: "Apparently he was looking for Ashley Davie's album and he was confused and still listening to Ashley Tidsale and I was looking for Davie's new

album and I just placed the album in his hand"

S: "And how did you know what was he looking for?"

K: "He asked me, because he thought that I was working in the music store….Me"

S: "What happen then?"

K: "You know how sweet Aiden could be, I just took (kiss the girl) as his weird choice in music"

S: "Yeah we all have those weird choices in music"

K: "Oh really! like what?"

S: "Well, when I was sixteen I was a huge believer in signs and fate I just started listening to rock music so one day Ohio the quite town had

the biggest concert for Raife Davies and I got a ticket & a back stage pass and I met the great Raife Davies and I was speechless; It was

amazing, he talked to me and asked about myself and my dreams and it felt like a sign for me to keep listening to rock music, then he gave me this

amazing shirt"

Kyla choking.

S: "Kyla are okay?"

The food arrives, we start eating.

K: "Yeah I'm okay please continue, you know, about the shirt?"

S: "Oh Yeah The shirt was a special made shirt only two of them were made, I have one and the other I think Ashley Davies has it, and the shirt

said *Rock on Davies*"

K: _Holy mother_ "And what happened then?"

S: "My very scared religious mother from my devil music addiction tried to stop me, she even asked my father and Aiden for help, and then the

famous accident happened and Raife Davies had put his Rockstar life behind him and I was so sad that my mother thought that I will turn Gothic or

just kill myself, so she & I made a peace offering that I could keep the shirt and one other thing if I stop listening to so much rock so I totally went for

it because I had something I just couldn't remove or take off"

K: "Which was?"

S: "It was a drunken night tattoo, above my stomach that says *Rock on Davies*"

K: "OMG" I think that I will laugh" are you serious?"

S: "Yeah you should have seen my mother's face when she knew"

K: I might get a tattoo that say little miss match maker "she got a tattoo that say *pissed off* on her forehead"

S: "Ha-ha…something like that" My phone is ringing" hey Aiden…yeah sure I will be there right away… okay bye" "I'm sorry I have to go something is up"

K: "No it's okay, I had a great time let's meet again"

S: "Yeah me too and I'm sure we will"

I take off.

**Kyla's POV**

**Calling Ashley**

K: "Hey Ash"

A: "Hey Kyla what's up?"

K: You have no idea "Could I stop by?"

A: "Yeah sure but you have an hour then I have to fly to NY"

K: "Yeah sure that's enough"

After 20 minutes in Ashley's

K: "So what chick stole your shirt?"

A: "Kyla stop that, I'm fully dressed you can't even see that tattoo"

K: "Could you tell me again the story about that tattoo?"

A: "Yeah sure why not? Its only like the millionth time you hear it!"

K: "Just tell it with details please"

A: "Do you need subtitles too?" **punch from kyla** " Aw okay kyla I will" "So about 6 years ago my dad had a big concert in Ohio and he promised

me that he will bring me some special made shirts, so I was really happy it was near my 17 birthday so he brought one shirt and he told me that

he met a girl from Ohio, a fan who got a back stage pass and she was really sweet so he give her one of the shirts and there was only two from the

same shirt, but all I heard from my loving dad that as it tattooed on my back *Some chick stole my shirt*"

K: "But why did you have to tattoo that?"

A: "Maybe someday I'll meet that chick and I will get back my shirt and it will look hot on me too" "you didn't come here trying to convince me to

remove it, are you?"

K: Oh Ashley you going to meet her and I will just laugh at you "Why would I do that? & you really think your tattoo is hot? I heard about a much

hotter one"

A: "Oh really Aiden has a *Kyla stole my shorts*"

K: "Ha-ha very funny and your phone is ringing"

A: "What?... I know… okay ready in 10 okay bye" "I have to go get ready"

K: "Yeah okay I have to go too I have a date with Aiden for dinner ... & you better call me"

A: "Okay take care I will surely call"


	3. Family, Friends and the Fame

**I don't own south of I'm sorry for the delay in updating thanks for everyone who read, reviewed and add my story to their story alert .Seriously you gave me confidence and .**

**Let us be**

**Chapter 3 **

**Family, friends and the fame.**

**Spencer's POV**

_I just got home from work_

"Hey I'm home"

_Clay & Chelsea probably in the kitchen making dinner._

Chelsea: "Hey Spence we're in the kitchen"

_Glen probably will say something stupid like…_

Glen: "You're late, so what's new?"

_And I will say the same thing as yesterday._

"I'm sorry I forget time when I work"

We the Carlins moved here for 3 reasons, first I need to breakaway from everything back home because it became really hard to cope with it.

My brother Glen had a drug problem and I asked my father to let him move with me away from anything would make him use those stuff again.

Clay & Chelsea just needed a better work place.

Spencer:"So how's school?"

Glen:" Good as usual" **the rest of the family looking at him** "what?"

Clay:" Sure?"

Glen:" Yeah, I got in the basketball team"

Spencer: "Okay that's great but what about studying, friends or girlfriend and all the other things?"

Glen: "Studying is good, I'm making friends and there is a girl I like"

Spencer: " YaY, so you gonna wait until prom to ask her out?"

Glen: "It's not that easy she is the head cheerleader and she hates me"

Chelsea: "Spencer, Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes"

Spencer: "Okay I just have to change" pointing a finger at Glen "we will talk about this at dinner"

**Somewhere else**

Kyla: "What are we doing?"

Aiden:" Taking a walk?"

Kyla: "I thought we will take a walk to the car"

Aiden: "We will Kyla" "You know that I love you right?"

Kyla: _Smiling_ "Do you have the ring?"

Aiden: _Laughing_ "I'm not proposing, I just wanted you to know that I love you and I fully support you"

Kyla: "Yeah I know that and I do love you and support you too"

Aiden: "So I was talking to Spencer after she got back from lunch today"

_(Aiden: "You told her about your tattoo?"_

_Spencer: "Yeah why?"_

_Aiden: "And how was her reaction?"_

_Spencer: "First she chocked then she really took it easily why?"_

_Aiden: "Nothing of course, so it's late, I have a date to get ready for it and you have to go home for your family"_

_Spencer: "Yeah we should …. Say hey to Kyla" "Bye"_

_Aiden: "Okay and tell your family the same" "Bye")_

Kyla: "And?"

Aiden: "She told you about the tattoo and you didn't do anything, It doesn't seem right somehow, what did go through your mind exactly?"

Kyla: "Nothing, I just want to make sure when they meet it will be more of a fate than a fixed meeting"

Aiden: "She told you that it was a drunken tattoo right?"

Kyla: "And Ashley's tattoo was the same"

Aiden: "Since when?"

Kyla: "Come on Aiden she was always that kind people"

Aiden: "which kind is that?"

Kyla; "Get-a-tattoo-when-drunk people?"

Aiden: "Where do you want to go with that?"

Kyla: "It's not a coincidence its fate, they have to meet"

Aiden; "Oh no, they don't, Kyla don't do that to Spencer"

Kyla: "I'm not doing a bad thing to her; you know how good they will look together? Please Aiden I will just introduce them you said you'd support me"

Aiden: "Okay, but promise that you will take care of Spencer"

Kyla: "I promise you that I will take care of Spencer as if she was Ashley"

**Where Ashley at**

A million flashing light, crowd noise and an interview

Reporter: "So Ashley what a great album, who do you dedicate it to?"

Ashley: "Of course I would dedicate it to my father, mother, friends and all the my fans around the world"

Reporter: "Anyone special?"

Ashley: _I hate this reporter and it just hard to answer with..._ "No"

**It says that the person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration**.


	4. Personal issues

**(A/N): I don't** **own South of Nowhere. Thanks for everyone please R& by the way Mark is Aiden's father Amanda is Aiden's Step the ( ) is Flashback and the italic for the thoughts and flashbacks.**

**Let us be**

**Chapter 4**

**Personal issues**

**Ashley's POV**

**The day after**

_On the phone_

Ashley: "Hey Dad"

Raife: "Hey kid, how is my favorite rockstar?"

Ashley: "I'm good, how are you two?"

Raife: "We're fine, how is New York?"

Ashley: "Tiring and boring where you two exactly?"

Raife: "We are somewhere in Asia but I don't exactly where, so I saw your latest interview"

Ashley: "Yeah I looked bad, didn't I?"

Raife: "No, you were gorgeous as you always have been"

Ashley: "Thanks dad"

Raife: "So how's life?"

Ashley: "Fine why do you always ask that question when I call?"

Raife: "Well I'm sorry, but you always call when something is wrong or you're feeling bad and I think I know why you called"

Ashley: "Yeah and why is that?"

Raife: "It's about that question the reporter asked you isn't it?"

Ashley: "I hate that reporter, every year someone has to ask that question, do I look like a love bird or something?"

Raife: "Actually Ashley you look like that to many people you don't know and why not, you're young attractive and rich"

Ashley: "You sound more like a mother than a father right now"

Raife: "You needed to hear that, so how is your love life?"

Ashley: "I have a family and friends who loves me and so many fans that feel the same"

Raife: "I can't take that every year Ashley, are you still living in the past?"

Ashley: "Please dad, I don't feel like talking about it"

Raife: "Could at least promise me that you will try to get over it and open your heart to love again?"

Ashley: "Okay I promise dad but don't expect much"

Raife: "Okay kid, I have to go, your mom wants me to see something, take care of yourself"

Ashley: "Okay dad, love you, Bye"

_Hanging the phone_

_I'm ready to love again I'm ready to love again this just might work._

_**Spencer's**_

_Some memories are just hurtful_

_(Paula: "So I send her home"_

_Spencer: "Why would did you do that? She is my girlfriend."_

_Paula: "She's not, and Spencer stop this nonsense I'm getting tired of it")_

_(Spencer: "Dad you know I'm gay, do you hate me for being me?"_

_Arthur: "Spencer you're my daughter and I will always love you & support you no matter what."_

_Spencer: "Why is mom like that then? Why she can't be like you?"_

_Arthur: "I really can't give you an answer that will make you happy you need to find your own way to happiness Spencer")_

_(Paula: "Where do you think you're going?"_

_Spencer: "It's Sunday morning and we all are going to church as we always do"_

_Paula: "We are going to the church but you aren't going with us"_

_Spencer: "And why is that?"_

_Paula: "People have talking you know saying things like: "the Carlins have a gay daughter and they still brining her to church, what are they trying to do?" and personally I don't think god could forgive such a sin")_

_(Spencer: "How could still call yourself a mother?"_

_Paula: "Arthur behave your daughter"_

_Arthur: "Paula and Spencer please could we just at least eat dinner in peace?"_

_Paula: "Will I'm not the one who suddenly changed my mind and became gay"_

_Spencer: "Aarrgghh.I hate this house")_

**Aiden's**

_(Spencer & Aiden in a cemetery standing in front of his mother grave._

_Spencer: "It's been seven years right?"_

_Aiden: "Yeah, but I still miss her the same and it's still hurt the same and I know what you want to say it's just hard to forgive him completely"_

_Spencer: "I hope you forgive him someday, I know that your dad hasn't been around for every time but your relation has always been strong and I can't imagine my life without my father"_

_Aiden: "So you'd forgive your father if he hasn't been around your mother when she was dying and then despair for almost two years?"_

_Spencer: "Are you really comparing my mother to your angle-like mother?" "Aiden listen to me I know it will take a huge effort & some time but it will feel great when you forgive him"_

_Aiden: "So you would forgive your mother for everything even for trying to kick you out the house?"_

_Spencer: "Oh God she kicked me out long ago but I would and I do, she's crazy so I could forgive her but if she touches any of my girlfriends I'll tackle_

_her"_

_Aiden: "You're crazy" " Thank you Spencer for coming here with me every year you're my best friend and the sister I never have" Hugging Spencer)_

On the phone

John: "Hey son, how have you been?"

Aiden: "Hey dad, I'm fine, how's Amanda and my little brother?"

John: "They're good, How's your life?"

Aiden: _Amanda is so behind this call_ "my life is great & you?"

John: "That's great; I'm good you know me, so Amanda asked me to invite you over for thanksgiving if you don't have anything else planed"

Aiden: "Yeah sure okay, could I bring my girlfriend? I would like you meet her dad"

John: "Yeah...I mean sure why not"

Aiden: "And dad, I'm sorry dad it's must been much harder for you to lose mom but you shouldn't have suffered alone or leave me suffering alone

we should have been through this together, I guess you have found your way back to live again now and happily and I'm happy for you"

John: "Thanks son, that's means a lot to me and I try to make up for you, I love you son"

Aiden: "I love you too dad, take care"

**Glen's**

**From his own journal.**

Glen: "I guess I felt neglected and unsecured back at home. Clay was the most likely to be successful my parent were so happy for him and

Spencer was smart too and all of my family was dealing with her being gay, but I had nothing to grab attention, so I tried everything good to do

anything just for a glance of care from my father and mother or even Clay but nothing did, Spencer was always there for me and that was the

thing that kept me in the good side for a long time but my mother kicked her out when I was 15 that when I couldn't bear life anymore, I started

to be a trouble maker and a bully to end with me lying in this hospital bed because of my drugs addiction, Spencer is outside my room begging my

sorry dad to let me move with her to LA, my mother probably crying outside, I guess she really can't deal with reality, Chelsea-my brother's wife-

and Clay are holding both of my hands. I'm sorry that's what I'd say but I can't, I fell chocking with tears; they don't deserve dealing with that.

Maybe Spencer was right when she said that: "You have always been in our life Glen, we will always care for you, we will always love you, we

will always see you, but you need to take care of yourself and love yourself, think about that Glen" So I need to start over for me and my family to

a better life and future.

**Madison's**

**Why does she hate Glen?**

Madison: "I had a boyfriend his name was Mark and he was the boyfriend a girl would die for. He was the basketball star of our school, he had a

killer look and an amazing car and he would always take me out and give me gifts, but the thing is that he never said I love you never and I

thought maybe he is shy or hates to say it or something, but boy was I wrong, by the end of the year he had a full scholarship to a university a

cross the country and so he took me to dinner and he broke up with me, just like that we are nothing, like I was some accessories he got tired of,

I still feel angry and hurt, I knew that it's risky to date an older guy but I didn't imagine that he will do that and didn't imagine that it will hurt like

that. I still can't date again I guess I'm not ready yet, and me dating some jerk from the basketball team are over, I'm just a human and I don't

want to get hurt anymore"

**Kyla's**

Kyla: "I think I would have said yes"

Ashley: "OMG Kyla, you weren't even considering marriage as an option to spend your life"

Kyla: "I know Ashley and you aren't helping"

Ashley: "Okay sorry but I didn't exactly expect to hear that today and from you, that's just wow"

Kyla: "So Ashley I want you to meet someone and I know you would because I talked to your father today and he told me you promised him to

try"

Ashley: "And why the hell you would talk to MY father? You two have the weirdest relation, I'd would meet her you bridezilla"

Kyla: "You didn't just call me that, Ashley you are so getting your ass kicked"

**I hope you like it guys please review.**


	5. Spencer meet Ashley

**I don't own South of Nowhere. Thanks for everyone please R&R.**

**Chapter 5**

**Spencer Meets Ashley**

**8 P.M. at Kyla's house**

**After Ashley return to LA**

**Spencer POV**

There some moments in your life that you would never forget and will hold it dear to your heart and today was a day of that hold that kind of

moments or that just started when I saw her, My eyes have hugged the real sight of her. I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeats which was

way louder than the blowing speakers. It's like seeing someone you have missed so sudden that it takes your breath away .I feel like a smiling

for no reason. I freeze this moment and take a mind picture for tonight when I go to sleep and for every coming night in my life. She's turning my

way & I turn the other way but not before I could feel that goddess like, brown eyes looking my way.

Earlier that day

On the phone

Kyla: "so I'm holding a party in your honor"

Ashley: "No, No and No"

Kyla: _imitating the sound of an answering machine_ "I'm sorry but the word you just have said isn't register in my language" "How about" Yeah sure

Kyla that's so nice of you"?"

Ashley: "Wow you give yourself so much credit, but how about thank you Kyla, my dear friend, but I will have to pass"

Kyla: "Or maybe "that's so great Kyla I can't believe that I have a friend who would do anything like that for me""

Ashley: "Are you even listening?"

Kyla: "I can't believe how much you think about me Kyla, you're such a good friend"

Ashley: "If I didn't say yes you will probably go on and give yourself an award, so please stop now and I will go"

Kyla: "Thank you Ashley, you know I will do anything to make you happy"

Ashley: "It's anything to make YOU happy"

Kyla: "Will aren't we on the same page, I get to run, this party of yours came in such a short notice, look flashy, love you, bye"

Ashley: "What? Love you too, bye"

Hanging up the phone

How does a person look flashy, OMG all I could think of are showing up with a flash light ,that's stupid.

**Back at Aiden's office**

Almost everyone has left but those two.

Aiden: "So we are invited to this party tonight and you're coming with me"

Spencer: "No, No & No way I'm going to that party"

Aiden: "And why is that?"

Spencer: " Ashley could be there"

Aiden: "Ashley has to be there it her party and you might not see her half of LA would be there"

Both of them finishing up their work and getting ready to leave

Spencer: "I have something at home and…"

Aiden: "And you're full of crap, you don't have anything to do and I will pick you up at 7 sharp and please Spencer look nice"

And they left work together

At 7 P.M. sharp Aiden was parked outside he came early went inside the house said hello to everyone, the Carlin's, they were his second family

and more Clay is his guide and he helped him so much through life and he was always so grateful to him, and his wife was the a gift from god to

Clay and his whole family she was such angel, since he has known her he become happier and everyone was happy for them and Clay always

nagged Aiden to do find his true love and marry her. Glen was the little brother before he had one of his own and he does his best to be to Glen

what Clay was to him and Spencer came down she looks like she always has a pure picture of beauty.

Glen: " I trying to get lucky?"

Glen gets two hits from the men, the bad behavior look from Chelsea and evil look from his sister.

Clay: "You look fine baby sister" turning to Aiden" I'm so proud of you, you got her out of the house and not because of work"

Glen: "We were so shocked; I thought she was being funny"

Spencer: "Okay Aiden and I got the point I hardly go out, now can we go please"

Aiden: "You never go out"

Chelsea: "The neighbors don't even know you"

Clay: "If god didn't create you.."

Glen: "You will be long forgotten and lost in a huge black hole"

Aiden: "That was nice"

Clay: "We just came up with and that's for every night she stayed in when she could have been out enjoying her life"

Spencer: "I'm so scared of you people right now that I might not come back, let go Aiden"

The Family says together: "We love you Spence, have a good time"

Spencer gives them a weird look and Aiden signals nice move.

**Back at Kyla's house**

Ashley: "How does this dress looks to you?"

Kyla remembering Aiden words (_Spencer likes her dress when they make her eye colors flashes upon anything she looks at_)

Kyla: "What part of flashy you don't understand, I can't even make them into two words"

Ashley: "I don't understand any of it and I can't reply to other thing that you said it's just too stupid"

Kyla: "That's because you're smart and you're saying I'm stupid just because I'm blond"

Ashley: "HAHA...What? you are not blond"

Kyla: "I know I'm sorry I'm just excited for you"

Ashley: "Okay, will come up to me with some girl and will go "Hey Ashley I've looking all over for you this blah, blah this Ashley your date for

tonight" and then you will grab a paper and say blah is happy person, she enjoys doing stuff that you Ashley don't care and don't need to know

all you need to know that you HAVE you spend most of the time of your homecoming party with her and listen to everything you don't need to

know about her and her life, and though her hair does not mostly exist since she shave it off in the moment she knew she's going to meet you

but you will be happy to know that she was originally blond "

Kyla: "In your mind does she kill in the end of the night?"

Ashley: "Yeah she pulls the trigger but you jump and take the shot for me"

They laugh begin then they pick a "flashy" dress for Ashley and they are off.

Ashley & Kyla walks into the party like two supermodels they were start socializing in the sea of people

Ashley: "You know all of those people?"

Kyla: "Hell no, they know me"

Ashley: "Oh that's just better so where is your girl?"

Kyla: "So there is this deal that I will not introduce to each other and I can't give a hint"

Ashley: "And how I'm going to know her?"

Kyla: "It has to be a fate or a coincidence or else it can be right"

Ashley: "So the fact is there is someone you want me to meet and you feel that the person is the one so much that you want us by coincidence so

you can feel that at peace with yourself and not guilty if it all went wrong"

Kyla: "You know I feel guilty if I ever introduced you to someone that could hurt by anyway"

Ashley: "Yeah I know, whatever, where's your boyfriend?"

Kyla: "I haven't seen him yet…wait there he is with his P.A."

Ashley turns around sees the queen of her homecoming party she's a blond, slender and had the very blue eyes and she has almost a dreamy

look but the queen turned suddenly that Ashley felt like someone shut the door in her face then she turned to see a man moving toward them his

tall 6'2 at least, athletic body that fill his Armani suit, black hair and a face that got Kyla a sucker for it. He stands in front of us give Kyla a kiss

that would make some people jealous and gives a charming smile and a firm hand shakes, I had to pull Kyla from sucking Aiden face off to get that

of course"

Ashley: **looking straight at Kyla** "So you're the Aiden guy everyone I know been talking about?"

Aiden: "Yeah I'm, and you're the famous Ashley Davies everyone was telling about?"

Ashley: **again looking straight at Kyla** "Yeah like what?"

Kyla: "Ashley Davies aka Ms Grumpy"

Ashley: "Yeah, I'm not like that, the company usually make me pissed off, you know"

Someone calls Ashley over to say hey to their friend

Ashley: "Excuse for a second"

After Ashley leaves

Aiden: "Hey gorgeous and May I say nice work with the whole flashy eyes thing"

Kyla: "I always do my job, so what's the plan?"

Aiden: "You have to do everything I say and be convincing at I, now walk with me"

They see Spencer looking like someone lost in the crowd.

Kyla: **Screaming** "Hey Spencer"

Spencer: **Screaming back** "Oh hey Kyla so good to see, what a nice, crowded party"

Aiden: **Screaming louder** "So how's the party?"

Spencer: **some more screaming** "Well her house is nothing like your apartment, so you should move in here, and your girlfriend seems to know

everyone in LA"

Kyla: **Screaming** "No honey it's vice versa"

Aiden: **talking close to Spencer ear** "So did you meet Ashley? Because standing right there"

Spencer: "I saw her Aiden I'm not blind, so what?"

Kyla: "She's is the guest honor you know, so you should at least say hey, so what about right now"

Spencer:_ they sure had plan this, but no way I'm doing this with no some alcohol in my system or enough to make me pass out_" Yeah okay but

you know I need something to drink"

Aiden: "Spencer wait" but Spencer was already gone.

Spencer: It's like a ran to the bar "A bottle of beer please"

Ashley: "Make that two"

OMG…Ashley…Ashley Davies is beside me.


	6. Indefinitely

**(A/N):I'm sorry I didn't upload for a long time but I was so busy with my studies, Sorry.**

**Thanks for everyone who read & reviewed this story, I really love and care about your reviews so thank you**

**The start of this chapter is during the Carlin's dinner in the third Chapter (Family, Friends and the Fame)**

**Let us be**

**Chapter Six**

**Indefinitely**

Glen: "So you're telling me that if you like a girl you will go and ask her out?"

Spencer: "Absolutely, I hate the look and wait for something that might or might not happen rule, Chelsea & Clay you have the hand of the god of

food and cooking, what is this?"

Clay: _giving her a weirdo look_ "it's a César salad"

Chelsea: "What does your sister means that if you really like someone and they are available then you should go for it"

Spencer: "What's the difference between that and what just I said?"

Clay: "You just made it look like you are picking chicks as in a grocery store"

Spencer: "Well, it's either that or I was so good in picking up girls"

Chelsea: "Yeah I remember, chicks were all over you"

Clay: " It's was a privilege of having a wide choice"

Spencer: "Hah…anything to drive my mother crazy"

Chelsea: "Yeah, you always did that her, but do you remember Carmen?"

Clay: "OMG, that girl was so full of shit that she stopped Spencer speed dating"

Spencer: "I couldn't fully date until now"

Glen: "Who's Carmen?"

Spencer: "She's one of the girls I met in high school, we were friends at first, I felt that she wanted to be more than friends but I couldn't, so she

kept trying until I said I would go on a date with her, and she was this amazing and fun to around, but after that I saw her for who she really

was"

Chelsea: "Rough, controlling and abusive bitch"

Clay: "And it was getting worse when she found that tattoo"

Chelsea: "Yeah right the famous Davies tattoo"

Glen: "What Davies tattoo?"

Clay: "Rock & Roll baby girl"

Everyone was laughing

Spencer: "Yeah, Yeah well it's not your business people"

Glen: "You have a tattoo?"

Spencer: "So?"

Glen: "Can I have one?"

**Back To the party**

Ashley: "Hey, I'm Ashley Davies"

Spencer: _is she talking to me cause she doesn't need to introduce herself to me, okay Spencer you have to get yourself together, now move your hand _

_to shake her hand without breaking it and stop think or else she would think that you are retarded_: "I know, I'm Spencer Carlin, your lawyer P.A."

Ashley: "I know "_okay that didn't come out right_" I like to get know who's working for the company and I saw standing next to Aiden when Kyla

said "there he is with his P.A.""

Spencer: "Oh Okay, I thought you were making fun of me"

Ashley: "Why would I, in fact you'll probably make fun of me when I tell you why I came to this party?"

Spencer: "And why is that?"

Ashley: "Kyla and my father want meet someone new and that person is this party but Kyla can't tell me who that person is, because I have to

find out myself or it will be fate"

Spencer: "Wow, my family almost threw me out of the house but it's nothing to what you just said"

Ashley: "Well if your family won't take you, I have a spare room"

Spencer: "and if u didn't find your date you could tell that you have her number and I have a phone number"

Kyla & Aiden appeared out of nowhere.

Kyla: "So Ashley I was thinking of having a game and the winner will receive a kiss from you, the party girl"

Ashley:"No way"

Kyla:"Oh I'm sorry did you think that I was asking for you permission, the game has started and everyone knows the award"

Ashley:"OMG Kyla, could at least, tell me what is that game?"

Kyla:"Sure, it's the best score in your special edition of guitar heroes"

Ashley:"NOOO!! I'll be kissed by someone from my nightmares"

Kyla:"No honey, I have tickets for the game and they have they have to ask me to get it, I wouldn't give to someone you wouldn't kiss"

Ashley:"And how would you know about that?"

Kyla:"I'm your best friend I know who would you kiss, plus I ask them"

Ashley:"What kind of questions is that?"

Kyla:"I ask if they are single, their work, and their health issues and if they were invited, plus I ask the girls this question "**turning to Spencer**

"Have you ever meant to kiss a girl?"

Spencer:"Maybe, why?"

Kyla:"That's good enough for me, you're good to go" **pulling Aiden and Spencer and walking away** "Come on we will take you there"

Spencer gave Ashley a smile and left with them.

Ashley:"Wow looks like Kyla is having a blast" I better mingle with the crowd and fine that person

**Back to the game zone**

Spencer:"So many people are here, it's like a stage, you're such a giver"

Kyla:"You see those people in the line, those are the ones are participating in the game, the rest are just here to see the award"

Spencer: **looking at the 10 people standing in the line & most of them are women** "So I have to stand in line?"

Kyla:"Yeah, go now "turning to the crowd" okay people let's rock and roll"

**And the game began**

**Spencer's POV**

It's was amazing to see all of the people standing watch every person who hold the guitar for a whole song and screaming in response, some of

the participants were good some of them were them bad and it's was my turn, I was nervous but I'm used to it and I never held a real guitar but

I have beaten everyone who has challenged me in this game and the music started, everything was set to be random, and my song was my

favorite "I'm love with a girl", I already know the song by heart, I didn't know it ended until Aiden hugged me and then he said something about

kissing Ashley then I flew back to reality and everyone started looking for Ashley.

Kyla:"You stay here, Aiden watch her"

After a while I turn to Aiden.

Spencer: "I need to pee and no really I can't hold it"

Aiden:"Okay go, but please make it quick, Kyla would kill me she knew I let you go"

Then I dash to the back of the house and I find the garden so I go there.

**Ashley's POV**

There was almost know I could see in the room, I think the party is over, so I walk to my favorite place which is the back garden, it's amazing and

the is a cold breeze, I really like this place, I feel so relaxed, then I see Cinderella walking in the back garden, she looks even more beautiful.

Ashley:"Hey there, are you okay" She looked shocked to see me there.

Spencer:"Yeah, I'm fine, So did find your mystery person?"

Ashley:"No, so how about that phone number?"

Spencer:"You could call Aiden's office and find me there you know, why you are sitting here when everyone is looking for you?"

Ashley:"Looking for me? , why is that? And I have my phone, Oh look its ringing, it's Kyla" "Hey Kyla, so why would I care if the game finished,

yeah the award, who is that lucky person? Oh okay"

**Third Person's POV**

Ashley ended the phone call and looked to Spencer

Ashley:"So you came for the award?"

Spencer:"NO wait a second that's not at all…"

Ashley:"Because I wouldn't mind kissing you"

Then Ashley stood up and walked toward Spencer hold her left hand and put her right hand behind Spencer back and then they kissed.

At first it was as soft as the roses then it got it so deep that both of them felt like their lips are burning and wanting more and after what seem to

be Indefinitely Spencer pulled out, hands on her mouth and both of them were shivering.

Spencer:"I'm sorry, I have to go" then she turn and left

Ashley:"Yeah it's about mid night"

**The song "I'm in love with a girl" is for Gavin Degraw. I don't own it.**

**If you you like this story or want to say any thing to about the stoy Please Review**


	7. For Now

**Thank you people for the review, it meant a lot to me**

**Chapter 7**

**For Now**

Aiden felt worried, the previous night Spencer ran to him and she looked like she was on the edge of crying and shaking, she told she needed to

go home, so he got her home.

When they stopped in front of her house Aiden turn and looked at her.

Aiden: "Are you okay Spence?"

Spencer: "I don't know, I'll talk to you in the morning "then she went out of the car.

Aiden: "I'll stop by tomorrow"

**Back at Kyla house**

**Everyone is gone**

Kyla found Ashley at the back garden

Kyla: "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ashley: "Looking for the glass shoe"

Kyla: "What?"

Ashley: "Nothing, so everyone is gone?"

Kyla: "Yeah, how was the party?"

Ashley:"It was great"

Kyla:"Oh Yeah, how about that award?"

Ashley:"Wow you really know anything that goes around"

Kyla:"I was heading to your favorite place when I saw her enter the back garden, so I called to check where you were, and the way you

answered was so weird that I thought I showed check the back garden, and that's when I saw what happened"

Ashley:"Do you think I Did something wrong?"

Kyla:"No, it was a game, right?"

Ashley:"Well if it was just for the game why did she run away?"

Kyla:"Maybe she didn't expect that she would be kissed by Ashley Davies today"

**Back to Carlin's house**

Spencer sat on her bed, shaking, she never felt like that, but yet she never kissed like that before, she touched her lips, and it's feels more

unreal, she stood, went to bathroom looked at her tattoo, flushed her face with cold water, then she realized that the kiss was real. So she

went back to the bed and fell asleep after awhile.

Aiden came by in the morning; he was hungry but did mean to be hungry, he just loved Clay and Chelsea cooking, they already knew he was

coming so they prepared extra, he knocked the door and Glen opened the door.

Aiden:"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Glen:"Hey Aiden, come on in, you came for the breakfast, didn't you?"

He leads him to the kitchen where Clay and Chelsea are finishing the breakfast.

Aiden:"I wouldn't miss it, so how's school? What's new?"

Glen:"I joined he basketball team, I'm a point guard, and I'm trying to convince Clay about getting a tattoo"

Aiden:"Wow that's big, your parents never approved any of the tattoos that your brother and sister had, but they were about your age when

they got them"

Glen:" I know but both of them are against the idea of me getting a tattoo"

Aiden:"Okay, what kind of tattoo do you want? Picture or writing? Black or multicolor?"

They enter the kitchen

Aiden:"Hey Clay, Chelsea" he hugs Clay and gives Chelsea and a kiss and sits on the table.

Glen:"Black writing I guess, you ask questions as if you're going to hook me up with someone"

Aiden:"Maybe, Maybe not, what do you want to write and where?"

Glen:"I want to write something for Alex on my chest o back"

Clay turns to Glen and Chelsea stops working.

Clay:"Bad memories should not have a place in our mind or body"

Spencer enters the kitchen looking sleepy.

Spencer:"Whatever it's let's talk about it over breakfast I'm so hungry"

She takes a turn around the kitchen and hugs everyone, and then everyone takes a seat.

Aiden:"Aren't we in a good mood today?"

Chelsea:"Did you do drugs yesterday?"

Spencer:"No, It's just my way of saying thank you so much for worrying about me not get out and pushing me to go out"

Clay:"What did you to my sister Aiden? And who is she" pointing at Spencer.

Aiden:"She met Ashley Davies, they talked and had a drink together, and she played guitar heroes and she was the best"

Spencer:"Okay whatever, what were you all were talking about when I got down here?"

Glen:"My future tattoo"

Aiden:"Glen wants to tattoo something about his friend Alex and Clay think that it's a bad memory and shouldn't occupy any part of the mind or body"

Spencer:"Okay I will be the judge Aiden and Glen would be with have that tattoo and Clay and Chelsea would be against and the trial starts"

Glen:"Alex was my best friend"

Chelsea:"We all know that, but holding into sad memories attract negative energy and destroy your life"

Aiden:"Sad memories aren't bad, I sometime wakeup wishing my mother was there, wishing that I could just call her and tell her how much I

have accomplished and let her know how much her son became a great man, I work very hard every day because if my mother is looking at me

any day she would be happy and proud"

Clay:"But looking at your tattoo would make you sad right?"

Aiden:"We all have our sad moments and when I look at my tattoo I feel sure of what I want and more determine, and when I accomplish

something I really that my mother is watching over me and I like a son who made his mother happy"

Chelsea:"What about the diseases that comes from the needle, or he wanted to remove it, or he get a gun?"

Glen:"I'm not an idiot I know what that boy did was wrong and selfish, I wouldn't do that"

Clay:"When we put our sadness deep inside of us it become an anger and that anger grows until it blind our vision, our thinking and our

reasoning"

Aiden:"You could make peace with yourself, and let go of that anger"

Spencer:"If you saw the one who shot Alex, would you forgive him, or would wish that you could kill with your hands one more time"

Glen hand clenched and a single tear roll down his cheek.

Spencer:"If you could really forgive him, your life would be much better and you'll get whatever tattoo you want, but you have to get it in a clean

place"

Glen:"Thanks everyone, excuse me"

Glen left the table they all have almost finished their plates and started cleaning.

Aiden:"Hey Spence could we take a walk?"

Spencer:"Yeah sure"

They went outside

Aiden:"Your brother having a rough time?"

Spencer:"Yeah, he always talks to me about Alex, and I knew Alex he always got me brother back"

Aiden:"I wish he gets over it soon"

Spencer:"Yeah, me too"

Aiden:"So you ran away like hell because you kissed Ashley Davies or because you aren't such a good kisser"

Spencer:"She told you?"

Aiden:"What? Of course not, Kyla saw you and her kissing in what she describe as a pure lesbian kiss which is usually followed be a long make

out seen, then she started making her own porn movie about you two, and I just couldn't bare the intimacy that you two had in her movie"

Spencer:"Wow, you two must have really fun sex together"

Aiden: "Maybe, but I have a perfect mental picture of you and Ashley having sex together, thanks to Kyla"

Spencer:"You know me Aiden, I have never been in a serious relation thanks to Carmen, so I never got the chance to know what love really is

, and I had this huge crush on Ashley Davies the Diva, the daughter of rock legacy, and she kissed me, I never been that overwhelmed in my life,

it felt like that Raife Davies concert hundred times together, it washed over me like a wave, when I think about the kiss I feel happy and

confused, but I don't know why"

On the phone

Kyla:"So in the end what are you trying to say?"

Ashley:"I don't know"

Kyla:"When you remember the kiss do you happy or sad?"

Ashley:"Happy of course, I felt great"

Kyla:"If you could do it again would you do it?"

Ashley:"I would but I don't know if I should"

Kyla:"So take number 555-555(as if), keep it with for now, until you decide"

Ashley:"Whose number is it?"

Kyla:"Spencer phone number"

**Thanks for reading, please review, please .I'm sorry if there any spelling mistakes, I try to go through it as many times I can.**


	8. Meeting Everywhere

**Hey Guys, thanks for the review, I wish you like this chapter.**

**Let us be**

**Chapter 8**

**Meeting Everywhere**

Ashley:"Hey"

"Spencer":"Hey"

Ashley:"How are you?"

"Spencer":"Fine, so what's up?"

Ashley:"Kyla gave me your number if you don't mind"

"Spencer":"What?"

Ashley:"I'm sorry I just wonder if you're interested in going out with me"

Kyla:"I'm sorry you lost me there, what are you talking about Ashley?"

Ashley:"I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to say if I called Spencer"

Kyla:"It's been a week and you're still figure out stage and what kind of invitation that is, you lost your mojo Ashley"

Ashley:"I did not, it's just I don't ask someone to go out with me, people ask me all the time"

Kyla:"Come on Ashley it will be okay just call"

Ashley:"But when I try to do that I feel so hyped then I feel dizzy"

Kyla:"So basically you are a teenager or just stupid"

Ashley:"Thank you Kyla that's just what I needed"

Kyla:"You can do it Ashley, let's go Ashley, if you didn't do it until now she'll think you're not interested"

Ashley:"OMG Kyla, I hate you, okay Kyla I have to go I got some interview now"

Kyla:"Yeah okay you big chicken, I have to go too, bye"

Ashley:"Bye"

After awhile

Reporter:"Congratulations Ashley on your new album it's great"

Ashley:"Thanks"

Reporter after a reporter and interview on after another until the last one has ended.

Ashley grabbed her phone and called Spencer phone number.

Glen:"Sup?"

Ashley:"Hey, is this Spencer Carlin phone number?"

Glen:"No, but this is the mighty Carlin resident, how's calling?"

Ashley:"I'm...Kyla and you're?"

Glen:"Yeah, hey Kyla, aren't you out with Aiden? , can't he give you her phone number?"

Ashley:"That's right, I'm sorry I just was in a hurry to talk to her so I didn't have much time to think, sorry"

Glen:"Whatever, Spence suppose to here by now"

The door was being open and closed slowly.

Glen:"Spence is that you? Kyla is on the phone"

Spence:"Wait I'm coming"

Spencer picks up the phone.

Spencer:"Hey Kyla, did Aiden do something stupid again?"

Ashley:"I'm…I'm sorry to call you in your house this is the phone number that Kyla gave me"

Spencer knew that voice but she couldn't believe it or reply.

Ashley:"If you don't want to talk to me I will just hang up"

Spencer:"No…I just never expected your call…especially after a week"

Ashley:"I was busy and didn't know how to call and what to say if I did call"

Spencer:"Yeah…me too"

Ashley:"You have my phone number?"

Spencer:"Well yeah, I basically work for you; I have to know your phone number"

Ashley:"So...you didn't call me either and after a week I called you"

Spencer:"Yeah and I'm sorry about the other night I know you only did because of the game and I just like an idiot"

Ashley:"I really didn't care about the game you know?"

Spencer:"What?"

Ashley:"I wanted to do it and you winning the game meant I kiss you"

Spencer:"Wow…I don't know what to say?"

Ashley:"I don't really do this much, almost never but would you like to go out with me someday?"

Spencer:"Yeah I would love to"

Glen: Yelling from the kitchen "Come on Spence the dinner is ready"

Spencer:"I have to go, and this is my phone number 123-456(as if)"

Ashley:"Yeah sure, got it, Thanks, bye"

Spencer:"Bye"

The next day was a week day.

Glen went to school that day like everyday but he knew better today was Alex birthday and the day before the basketball games begins. He felt so

lonely and weak, he needed Alex by his side, fooling around, going to the mall to pick him a birthday gift from the money his parents gave him and

getting ready that night for the first game, but that's not going to like that, it will be sad, lonely and pointless. It felt like someone was watching

him, he was in the mood the fight, so he turns around and his are locked with Madison's eyes, it felt weird, her eyes was normal almost kind even

though his eyes was watery and red, she didn't make fun of him, didn't point at him and laugh. She just stared and he felt exposed to her eyes so

he turned around d and walked away to the gym.

He felt anxious, he didn't play a game for sometime after the shooting but he's still standing yet alone, he kept shooting to the board, suddenly he

felt so angry so he held the ball and throw it as strong as he could at the board then he caught the ball and the whole board was shaking and the

trembling sound echoed in the whole court. Glen turned toward the wall and repeated the same thing, he felt so angry and the anger was seeping

from his body to the wall through the ball. His feet could no longer keep up the ball, so he fell down then he screamed, he was hurt, no bruises no

breaks just a shot the took his best friend life away, he sat down head buried in his hands kept on crying until suddenly the gym door was open.

Madison:" Excuse me are you okay?"

She looked worried, his screaming was so loud, and she thought something was wrong but she saw Glen sitting on the floor alone.

Glen:"Go away!"

Madison:"Are you okay, do you need a doctor?"

Glen:"I'm fine just please go away"

The was the first time they ever talked together, or been alone, and for the first time Madison did know if she should go away from a person that

she is suppose to hate.

Madison moved toward him, he had his back to her and there was tears rolling down his hands, when Madison got close he wept his hands and

his face got up and went further with turning around.

Madison:"I'm sorry"

Glen:"For what?"

Madison:"For being such a bad person to you and treating like you did something for me"

Glen:"That's okay, I been through worse shit"

Madison:"I can see that, you wanna talk about it?"

Glen:"Yeah sure, I don't talk about it enough with my family, why I don't talk about it with you?"

Madison:"Okay, whatever, but it's not gonna be gone if it kept inside"

Glen:"I don't want it to be gone, he was my best friend, and he left me all alone"

Madison:"Did he mean to?"

Glen:"He thought that he could take a bullet for me, but he was wrong, I didn't need protection, I don't even need to be alive, I just got worse, I

drop out of school, I bulled everyone I saw and then I was lying in the hospital for drug use, why did the bullet send him the heaven and I'm still in

hell?"

Madison:"I would never get angry with my best friend if he left the whole world to protect my life and just for him I would be better and never do

thing he wouldn't approve, that's the least I could do to honor our friendship, that's the way I see it"

Glen:"What about me being alone?"

Madison:"He's is alone too, you know, without you. And friendship is not about being together everywhere, it's about being in the heart and mind

of your friend everywhere"

Glen tears stream down his cheeks again it's is so hard to let go of our sadness, we hold on to it as if it's our savior when all it does is making as

more depressed and angry with the ones we originally sad about. Madison walked over to Glen and held him in her arms.

After awhile they were sitting on the bench.

Glen:"Thanks"

Madison:"You're welcome, so are you ready for the game tomorrow?"

Glen:"Yeah, I'll kick asses"

Madison:"That's the spirit"

Glen:"Go out with me after the game?"

Madison:"No way, I have to go"

Glen:"Why not, you know I like you?"

Madison:"Well, it has to be mutual to be enough"

And she was gone.

**Back at Carlin's house**

Spencer entered her and reached her bed then she feel on top of the bed, she must be dreaming, Ashley Davies Called her house yesterday and

asked her out and Spencer said yes and gave her phone number, she has to tell Aiden, they didn't get the chance to talk today because of the

never ending paper work and meetings, being Ashley Davies lawyer takes so much work. She reaches to her phone and it start ringing and the

caller ID is Ashley Davies.

**(A/N):I'm sorry I have to stop here, If i think more about what I should write after that I feel a headache, but I have one question, approximately how many chapters you would like this fiction to have?**


	9. Lonesome Hearts

**Let u s be**

**Chapter 9**

**Lonesome hearts**

**(A/N):It's been a while people I went through some kind of hell and you don't know how will you did in the battle until u see your cuts and bruises, I think I did bad cuz I'm full of cuts and bruises and I lost my army and the other side looks just fine. But you know what they say: "it's okay to lose a battle if you gonna win the war"**

**I want to just say thank god for being here today, and thanks for all the people who read my fiction it means really a lot when my word reach the heart of other people. Thank you very much.**

**This is for W, H, F and A. I'd rather die without them being in my world.**

**In Aiden office**

Aiden: "Say what?"

Spencer:" I can't Aiden"

Aiden:"are you serious? Is the first of April?"

Spencer:"Aiden I just..."

Aiden:"I think I just became deaf or I heard you wrong"

Spencer:"okay I will go I have work to do"

Aiden:"No shit, me too, but I swear if something bad happened it's totally your fault"

Spencer went out f the door; Aiden picked up the phone and called Kyla.

**In Ashley's place**

Answering machine:"This Ashley's phone. Kyla stop calling I don't want to talk"

Kyla:" Oh Ashley come on, I want to tell about Aiden I was looking through his stuff and I found a small tiffany's box and…"

Ashley picks up the phone.

Ashley:"you can't be a normal person, why would you look through his stuff it's not a good sign of sanity"

Kyla:"hey Ashley I'm not gonna answer any question about this matter until you tell me what exactly are you doing in your house?"

Ashley:" first of all it's MY HOUSE and I'm just seating on the bed thinking"

Kyla:"of what?"

Ashley:"How much I hate you"

Kyla:"and?"

Ashley:"and how much I really hate you"

Kyla:"okay I hate you too, but what were you really thinking?"

Ashley:" called her and..."

Kyla:"OMG, I knew it, so what happen?"

Ashley:"…"

Kyla:"Ashley"

Ashley:"I haven't asked anyone out in a long time and I really like her"

Kyla:"she said no?"

Ashley:"No worse she said that she isn't ready for a relation especially with me and that she's sorry"

Kyla:"what the hell? What does she means? I will go kick her ass"

Ashley;"No Kyla it's not the deal, I just hate myself for trying, I leave you now, bye"

Kyla:"Ashley wait"

The line was already dead

**Back in Aiden's office**

Spencer:"Hey Aiden you wanted to see me"

Aiden kept looking at her

Spencer:"What?"

Aiden turned around and stood giving Spencer his back, Spencer hated this attitude.

Aiden:"I'm not stupid and I know you, you told her that you weren't ready right?"

Spencer:"Yeah but Aiden it's not time for that now"

Aiden:"you didn't tell l about the especially her part"

Spencer:"So what? She asked, I answered"

Aiden:"why did you have to put that part?" turning around to face Spencer.

Spencer:"I don't know I will call her and tell her I'm sorry"

Ashley:"She's not taking calls from anyone, so how about you go down there and bring her with?"

Spencer:"What??"

Aiden:"Go out right now"

Spencer:"Okay but I'm not sure that I will bring her back"

Aiden:"It's not an option"

Spencer went out of the office

**In the school**

**Break time**

Madison wanted to rehearse some moves before the game today but there was loud hip hop Music coming out of the gym, when she entered the gym the music was even higher and she was so surprised when she saw glen dancing and he was good.

He didn't see her or hear her while he was standing so he almost fell down when he saw her.

Glen: screaming"Shit Shit you scared me"

Madison: screaming back:"what? I can't hear you"

Glen turned down the music and said:"You scared me, what are you doing here?"

Madison:"Well I came to do something which is like what are you doing but without the huge hoodie"

Glen:"Yeah that it's just for setting the mood"

Madison:"will I hope your mood on for the game not for step up 3"

Glen:"Oh hahahahaha you are very funny"

Madison:"No seriously, why are you doing this now?"

Glen:"it's kind of tradition"

Madison: seating on the bench"Yeah, take it to the street"

Glen:"We used to do this before every big game, it helped us to lessen the stress"

Madison:"That's a good way"

Glen: extending his hand "would you like to honor the tradition by joining me?"

Madison:"I would love to, but I got to practice right now"

Glen:"okay, I will go eat then" then started walking toward the door.

Madison:"So how about after the game? That's if you win the game"

Glen:"Okay you choose the place from now"

They both smiled to each other that day.

**Back to Spencer who was still in the car outside Ashley's house  
**

Spencer:"I should really go out"

She started stepping out of the car and to the house. As she got near the phone rang and scared her.

Kyla:"hey Spence I just wanted to tell you that the door is open so don't ring the bell, she would now that it's me and will hide"

Spencer:"why would she hide?"

Kyla:"it's a game we play, bye" and the line went dead

Spencer entered the house and she felt like leaving it and saying she didn't find the house or Ashley but she remembered Aiden, he would be really pissed off.

She looked everywhere down stairs and found nothing so she went upstairs then she heard a voice.

She got close to the door and entered the room she saw Ashley sleeping and she looked so peaceful and amazingly beautiful, Spencer got so close to Ashley she could her breathing.

Spencer was about to smile when Ashley moved and the sheets moved further down her body.

Spencer closed her eyes and said:"Ashley!!"

Ashley: still sleeping"what?"

Spencer:"Could please wake up get dressed and come with me to work?"

Ashley open her eyes as she knew that what was she hearing wasn't a dream, so she turned around and looked over to the very embarrassed Spencer close to her bed then back to herself which is almost naked. She got covered then turned to Spencer.

Ashley:"Why are here? And you can open your eyes"

Spencer removed and looked to Ashley very slowly

Spencer:"I'm sorry"

Ashley:"No you aren't and it's okay it's your own life"

Spencer:"So why are you mad and not coming to work?"

Ashley:"I can't take no easily and you said it especially to me"

Spencer:"I'm sorry I didn't know what to say, it just I think it's too much"

Ashley:"What is the too much?"

Spencer:"You are the Ashley Davies"

Ashley:"So?"

Spencer:"okay I fully take back what I said about you, I hope that's okay with you and let's go"

Ashley:"When you would be ready?"

Spencer:"I don't know"

Ashley: "Why?"

Spencer:"I have more important thing responsibilities to take care of, and love takes too much time and effort; I don't need that in my life right now"

Ashley: looking away "okay, I will take 20 minutes and then you can take me to work, so please wait outside"

Spencer went out to the car, sat inside it and feel it like she hurt Ashley's feeling but how would you hurt someone you just knew, she felt hurt too, but why??


	10. Let's Get Down To Business

**Let us be**

**Chapter Ten**

**Let's get down to business**

**(A/N): Hello people thanks for reading and reviewing my story**

**WillowOn3: I just wanted to say that Spencer did see Ashley's back and believe me if she did i would know XD**

**In the office**

Aiden:"And that's all what we wanted to discuss with you Miss Davis, Do you want to add anything?"

Ashley: Not even looking at Aiden"No"

Aiden:"Okay then, thank you people"

People started leaving the meeting going back to their offices.

Aiden, Spencer and Ashley were still in.

Aiden:"So, Are you okay Miss Davis?"

Ashley:"Oh please Aiden you have been with my best friend for a long time now you my name is Ashley right?"

Aiden:"Yeah okay Miss Ashley; I will leave you now with my assistant if you want anything you could tell her"

Aiden went out of the door without saying a word and Spencer knew that was his way of saying "you are on your own now", Spencer noticed also that Ashley seemed to not care about what anyone was saying on the meeting and kept scratching something on the paper which made Aiden extra mad at Spencer.

Spencer:"So do you need anything Miss Davis?"

Ashley:"Yeah actually I need something it might be a little weird but I seriously need you to do it"

Spencer:"Okay, what is it?"

Ashley:"Could you stand with your back to that wall?"And pointed to the corner.

Spencer didn't think about it much but it felt like she would do anything so that she wouldn't have to look in Ashley's eyes. When Spencer reached the wall and turn around she found Ashley's face so close that she stepped back and hit the wall.

Spencer:"Ashley…."

Spencer didn't get to finish what she was about to say as Ashley closed the gap between their lips and kissed her in such passionate, hard way that Spencer felt she could no longer stand and the thing that kept standing was not Ashley's hands because they were on the wall to the sides of Spencer shoulders but it was Spencer herself, she wanted to stay that close to Ashley so she held Ashley's waist.

Spencer didn't know how long they stayed like this or who stopped first but she wasn't kissing Ashley no more but still holding her, and she would have remembered to let go but Ashley was staring straight to her eyes, Spencer was breathless and if was in the same appearance as Ashley her cheeks must be red.

Ashley:"Say that you will give me a chance or I will kiss you until someone walks in on us"

Spencer:"Okay" and started to let go of Ashley

Ashley:"So are you free today?"

Spencer:"No I can't I have to go to my brother school it's his first game of the season and…"

Ashley:"Great, can I come?"

Spencer:"It's not that I would say no, but wouldn't be bad for you?"

Ashley:"Sweetheart as long as it's okay with you anything else is my problem to deal with"

Spencer:"Okay then see you at the game, I guess"

Ashley:"I will be there"

They both lift the room with a date to get ready for today.

**On the phone**

Ashley:"Hey Kyla"

Kyla:"Hey, so how are you now?"

Ashley:"Is he really going to propose to you?"

Kyla:"What? Oh yeah about that"

Ashley:"Yeah about that"

Kyla:"I didn't look through his stuff I swear, believe me Ashley I wish I was blind and didn't see them"

Ashley:"Why? I thought you like him enough to marry him"

Kyla:"Yeah but I wasn't the first to open the box"

Ashley:"So maybe he wanted to put in something or somewhere to surprise you"

Kyla:"The ring isn't even my size and there's a note inside the box"

Ashley:"OMG Kyla I'm so sorry, what does the note say?"

Kyla:"It's said sorry"

Ashley:"Did you talk about it with him?"

Kyla:"I wouldn't even think about it, you should seen that ring its so wow I can't imagine how Aiden took it, but why does he has it till now, that's the thing that's bothering me"

Ashley:"You know people sometime to stare at what hurt the most so that what they learn always stay in their mind, letting go of the good things isn't as hard as learning the lesson from the bad things, I still read some letters then swear never to forgive till I die"

Kyla:"I'm so sorry Ashley"

Ashley:"its okay, promise me to talk with him about the ring so I can tell you what just happen"

Kyla:"Promise as soon as I can"

Ashley:"So we were in the meeting room and……"

**The school gym**

**Game time**

Aiden was sitting in the audience seats waiting for Spencer and Kyla to show up when Glen showed up.

Glen:"So how does this shirt look on me?"

Aiden:"Like it is so proud of you"

Aiden was so proud too, he got up and hugged Glen.

Aiden:"You got so old kid, where are Clay and Chelsea?"

Glen:"they said they might come late but I shouldn't be sad if they didn't"

Aiden:"So do you have plans today?"

Glen:"Yeah, do you see that cheerleader that looking at my back right now?"

Aiden looked at the cheerleaders and to his surprise Madison was looking to Glen back but turned around immediately when Aiden looked in her way.

Aiden:"Yeah"

Glen:"I will go out with her if I win, so what do you think?"

Aiden:"Nice choice and I swear your sister had that and better"

Spencer:"I had what?"

Spencer and Kyla were standing beside Glen

Aiden Kissed Kyla and hugged Spencer, Spencer putted her hand around Glen shoulders.

Aiden:"The cheerleader"

Glen:"Stop looking at the girl people, it's so obvious"

Spencer:"That's my brother" Playing in Glen hair

Glen:"Okay bye"

Aiden:"Glen wait" Aiden pulled a wrist band, which looked old and there was writing (Aim Higher).

Glen took it and looked at Aiden and said:" I will always do" then got down to the coach.

Spencer:"I haven't seen that in so many years, where do you find it?"

Aiden:"It was in my office but I really thought it was in the house, remember when I told to look for it?" and turned to Kyla.

Kyla:"Yeah, I didn't see anything there, is it yours?"

Spencer:"Yeah, Aiden was a great basketball player, but never serious"

Aiden:"it's a great sport not life"

Kyla:"And those cheerleaders are still looking this way"

Aiden laughed and hugged Kyla. Spencer was so happy Aiden has someone in his life again.

Spencer phone rang, it was Ashley's number.

Spencer:"Hey"

Ashley:"Hey, I'm in the gym but I can't see you"

Spencer:"You're here, okay we are the last row to the left"

Ashley:"Kyla is here or that's just the part is not yet molded with Aiden?"

Spencer:"Yeah, so where are you? I can't see you"

Ashley:"That's because I'm right behind you"

Spencer turned around to see Ashley behind her.

Ashley:"Hey"

Spencer:"Hey"

Kyla:"Hey Ashley"

Ashley:"Hey Kyla, Aiden"

Ashley sat to left of Spencer and they were silent most of the game unless it's Aiden or Kyla talking to them. It was the last quarter when Ashley held Spencer hands, Spencer around and Ashley looked at her and smiled.

Ashley leaned and whispered into Spencer ears:"Eat dinner with me after the game"

Spencer:"Okay but I'm still wearing my work suit"

Ashley:"Yeah I know and you look so good in it"

Spencer blushed and turned her head to the game when Ashley said:"So where do you want to go?"


End file.
